


Five Sexy Fun Facts From Sherlock Holmes And One From John Watson

by rightonmybins



Series: The Real Househusbands of Baker Street [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10-minute ficlet challenge, 221B Ficlet, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Humor, John Watson's Blog, John Watson's sock index, M/M, Sexy fun facts, Sherlock's blog, Smart Is The New Sexy, The more you know...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonmybins/pseuds/rightonmybins
Summary: Bloggers in love with some sexy little snack-facts for your brain.





	Five Sexy Fun Facts From Sherlock Holmes And One From John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> A self-challenge: a 10-minute ficlet fueled by espresso.

**From the blog of Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective:**

I.  
If you are allergic to Brazil nuts and have sex with someone who just ate some, you may experience an allergic reaction. So far it is the only sexually-transmitted allergic reaction scientists have ever discovered.

II.  
One single sperm contains approximately 37.5 Mb of data. One ejaculation represents a data transfer of 15,875 Gb, the equivalent of the combined capacity of 62 MacBook Pro laptops.

III.  
When a man chews a stalk of celery, the body releases androstenone and androstenol odour molecules into the mouth, which then travel up the back of the throat to the nose. Once there, the pheromones boost arousal, instigating desire and causing the body to send off scents and signals that make one more desirable.

IV.  
Having sex improves cognitive function and increases the rate of new brain cells being formed, thus boosting brain power.

V.  
After kissing someone passionately, their DNA will stay in your mouth for at least an hour afterwards.

 

**From the blog of Dr. John Watson:**

I.  
Researchers have inadvertently discovered that test subjects reached more satisfying orgasm 80% of the time while wearing socks, as opposed to 50% of the time without.  
[ _John – This was a research project for WOMEN. – SH_ ]  
[ _I don’t care, I’m still trying it. - JW_ ]


End file.
